Walking Dead/Season 4
Category:Seasons Season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead premiered on October 13th, 2013. It aired on AMC on Sunday evenings at 9:00 pm EST. As with seasons two and three, season four is broken up into two blocks of episodes. AMC ordered a total of sixteen episodes for the season (three more than season two), which is separated into two blocks of eight for the mid-season break. The break takes place in between "Too Far Gone", which aired on December 1st, 2013 and "After", which premiered on February 9th, 2014. Season four brings back original cast members Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes, Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee, Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes and Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon. Also returning for this season are guest stars Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier (the only remaining holdover from season one), who is now finally added to the main cast list and Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene, who only appears in the first half of the season. The remaining main cast are comprised of cast members introduced in seasons two and three including Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene, Danai Gurira as Michonne, Chad L. Coleman as Tyreese and Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. Fans of season three can also look forward to seeing the return of David Morrissey as the villainous Governor. Plot elements In this season, the Governor escapes the fall of Woodbury and strikes out on his own. He is taken in by the Chambler family and begins to recapture the sense of family that he once yearned for. However, when he subsequently reunites with members of his old group, old feelings of anger stir. Taking control of the remaining survivors, he embarks upon an all or nothing gambit to take the prison, which yield traumatic consequences for Rick and the group. After the destruction of the prison, the surviving members of Rick's group flee, many of which getting separated from each other. Rick is injured and still reeling from the psychological effects of recent losses. Michonne and Carl keep a close vigil on him. Carol and Tyreese take baby Judith as well as the children Lizzie and Mika Samuels away. Daryl and Beth are on their own and form a close bond. Maggie and Glenn remain with Abraham, Eugene and Rosita. As each group forges ahead, they begin seeing signs leading to what they hope will be their ultimate salvation. But will it actually be their ultimate downfall? Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * David Alpert - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Denise M. Huth - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-producer * Channing Powell - Co-producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Curtis Gwinn - Supervising producer * Nichole Beattie - Supervising producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * Bear McCreary - Composer Directors * Dan Sackheim * David Boyd * David S. Goyer * Ernest R. Dickerson * Greg Nicotero * Guy Ferland * Jeremy Podeswa * Julius Ramsay * Michael Uppendahl * Michelle MacLaren * Michael E. Satrazemis * Seith Mann * Tricia Brock Writers * Angela Kang * Channing Powell * Curtis Gwinn * Matt Negrete * Nichole Beattie * Robert Kirkman * Scott M. Gimple * Seth Hoffman Episodes Notable episodes * "Live Bait" - The Governor meets the Chambler family. Introduction of Tara Chambler. * "Too Far Gone" - Death of Hershel Greene and the Governor. * "Inmates" - Introduction of Abraham Ford, Eugene Porter and Rosita Espinosa. * "Claimed" - Introduction of the Claimers. Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this second half of the season is "Don't Look Back". * On April 3rd, 2013, it was announced that actors Chad L. Coleman, Sonequa Martin-Green and Emily Kinney would become series regulars on The Walking Dead beginning with this season. TV Line; "Scoop: The Walking Dead's Tyreese, Sasha and Beth Upgraded to Series Regulars for Season 4"; April 3rd, 2013 Home video * Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season :* Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season/DVD :* Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season/Blu-ray See also External Links References Category:Sherry Richards Category:Sunkrish Bala Category:J.D. Evermore Category:Aldis Hodge